


the story of how i punched ben solo in the face, with my face

by dancing_mannequins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, diary/journal type thing, high school is awful, reader is sorta tsundere, reader moves and goes to a new school!, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you find yourself moving (for the fourth time) and you already hate everything. you're a low key emo, and the first project of the year is on the fourth day of school. who knew you could hate high school so much? at least your designated project partner is cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i hate my new town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_mannequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/gifts).



* ugh.  
new school, new life, new me. i guess. i hate moving. the only good thing is that there's a park right up the street, our backyard is a forest, and there's a quality dairy two blocks away.  
school starts in two weeks so i guess i have time to prepare? fuck my life

* fuck ok im home first day of school done im done i hate my homeroom teacher and theres so many goddamn bible-thumping kids in this school ughh  
and this kid tripped me on the bus, i forgot my earbuds, and my phone didnt charge last night!!   
ugggghhhh

* ok, three days later. already a project. WHAT THE FUCK. (plus homework fml) at least my project partner is cute, and mom's making pasta bake for dinner. (sidenote: project partner is emo. this kid is my jam.)

* forgot to mention my adorable project partner's name. his name is ben and he's read my immortal, the god of all fanfiction. and i found out from his friend hux that he dyes his hair black lmao i love this kid so much  
and he gets really flustered really easily?? like i made a dick joke and he face went completely red hahaha   
(sidenote: dont use sharpie, dumbass, it bleeds)

* wow ok ben came over to my house to work on the god-awful project and my brother thought we were dating (which didnt bother me, actually) and ben went so red  
like his _ears ___and _neck ___were red he was blushing so hard  
it was so cute i wanted to throw up  
also one thing lead to another and ben hasnt seen supernatural?? what is that boy doing with his life i s2g. so im going over to his house this weekend and we're gonna binge watch us some sam & dean


	2. everyone is low key emo

* i cant sleep. i keep thinking about ben. mostly about how our spn binge went? we cuddled and i ran my hands through his hair  
it was a lot softer than i thought it would be (not that ive been thinking about touching his hair or anything what pff) also his roots are growing in  
who wouldve guessed that our resident prince of emo is a natural blonde  
after one of the episodes ended we just sorta looked at each other. ben's eyes are really big and deep and dark and i think i wanted to kiss him? you could fit the universe in that kid's head.  
i need to get a hold of myself. i dont want to fall in love with this dweeb.

* ok so ben sits next to me in english and social studies and today we passed notes in both classes  
we've also been sitting at the same lunch table with hux and phasma (legit the only name i know her by, i dont have any classes with her)  
ben's entire friend group is low key emo and i love it i fit in so much better than my last school

* i had the brilliant idea of bringing my journal to school with me today  
ben begged me to read it but i cant i cant let him  
at least i got to draw ben and hux and phasma well ok thats a lie i only drew ben  
fuck me i love this kid too much.

* its my birthday next week! ben is already asking what im gonna do. i think i'll invite my tiny niche of friends? or maybe i'll have a sleepover. only with ben. no way in hell am i letting hux stay the night at my house.  
mom is also asking what type of cake i want for my birthday? maybe chocolate and vanilla marble with buttercream frosting? damn that sounds good.  
also ive been doodling ben all over my notes and ive had two different dreams with him in it. fuck me, he's invading my head.  
but damn is he cute


End file.
